Oh My Uncle!
by Alexara
Summary: [Foreword up! 1/2] Minseok itu nephew complex, sementara Jongdae uncle complex. so how?/ChenMin fanfic, Jongdae-Minseok/Yaoi, Semi-Incest, Some hints of pedo thing, etcetera/Twoshoot. It'll be rated M soon! Criticize are allowed! thanks!


Kim Jongdae adalah keponakan Minseok yang manis, imut, dan menggemaskan.

Semua itu benar sampai dia kembali dari Jepang...

.

.

.

**Oh my uncle!**

**Chen x Xiumin with bit Suho and Lay**

**Warn: not-so-incest(maybe), boys love, genderswitch for Yixing, OOC, typo(s), mentioning of pedophilia habit a bit, Old interest syndrom, etc**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh my nephew!**

Hari ini adalah hari Kamis, dimana Joonmyeon; kakak Minseok dan Yixing, pulang lebih larut. Orangtua dari keponakan satu-satunya itu memang sengaja lembur pada hari Kamis agar pada hari Jumat mereka bisa pulang lebih cepat dan menikmati _quality time_ bersama anak mereka.

Namanya Jongdae, Kim Jongdae. Dia mewarisi gen kulit Joonmyeon dan Yixing yang membuat kulitnya kuning langsat nan halus. Iris matanya berwarna hitam kelam seperti milik Joonmyeon ayahnya, bibirnya ranum seperti Yixing, tipis seperti Joonmyeon. Kedua ujung bibirnya melengkung keatas, membuat senyumnya menawan. Ia tampan, namun sifatnya yang manja membuatnya imut.

Dan Minseok menyukai anak ini. Sangat.

Dan hari ini pulalah, Jongdae mengikuti les tambahan dan Minseok akan menjemputnya tepat pukul 7 malam.

"_Hyung_~"

"Jongdae-_ah_!" seru Minseok senang ketika anak laki-laki itu berlari kecil kearahnya dengan senyum khas anak kecil yang manis. Duh, Minseok jadi gemas sendiri.

Mungkin agak terkesan seperti pedofil, tapi Minseok mengakui bahwa anak ini memiliki daya tarik yang amat sangat walaupun masih berusia belia.

Tapi, dimana letak ke-pedofil-annya? Toh ia berumur 17 tahun ini dan Jongdae berumur 9 tahun. Jadi Minseok cuek bebek saja.

Minseok tersenyum cerah. Ia mendekati Jongdae dan mengusak rambut hitam milik Jongdae yang berkilau akibat pantulan sinar lampu jalanan kota Seoul. "Kau sudah makan?"

Jongdae menggeleng. Ia paham bahwa keponakannya ini menuruni sifat _noona _iparnya, pendiam pada orang yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya, padahal cerewet minta ampun.

"_Ja_! Ayo kita ke apartemenku. Kurasa _appa _dan _eomma_mu akan pulang larut lagi."

Dan Jongdae mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Tak lupa, senyum tipis di bibirnya yang membuat Minseok mencium pipinya berkali-kali.

.

.

.

Ini sudah jam 8 malam dan harusnya Yixing; yang notabene tinggal bersebelahan dengannya, sudah menjemput Jongdae. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan kalau Jongdae menginap, hanya saja Yixing akan tetap datang ke apartemennya untuk mengecek keadaan Jongdae.

Ia dan Jongdae baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam mereka saat Yixing meneleponnya.

"_Hello there, Minseok's here_."

**"Tidak usah **_**sok inggris**_** seperti itu, **_**Sohee's twin**_**. Menggelikan." **komentar Yixing di seberang telepon.

"Dan tidak usah mengingatkanku akan wajah Sohee milikku, _noona_. Ada apa?"

**"Sebenarnya aku sudah pulang dari kantor-"**

"Jemputlah Jongdae kalau begitu."

**"Masalahnya Joonmyeon meminta... eum... **_**jatah**_**nya."**

"Dasar lelaki."

**"Kau itu juga lelaki, Xiumin."**

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama Koreaku, Minseok," desahnya. "Baiklah, jadi pada intinya kau ingin menitipkan Jongdae disini?"

**"Tepat sekali!" **seru Yixing. **"Lagipula, besok hari libur nasional kan?"**

"Aku pun tidak ingin Jongdae menjadi tidak polos lagi akibat aktifitas kalian." Canda Minseok. "Aku ingin tidur bersama Jongdae."

**"Sudah ya, Joonmyeon sudah protes padaku karena meneleponmu terlalu lama."**

"Ya. Dan kuharap aku tidak menerima kabar kalau kalian akan punya anak lagi."

**"Joonmyeon dan aku hanya ingin punya satu anak, dan itu Jongdae. Lagipula kami pakai pengaman,"** balas Yixing canggung. **"Sana cepat tidur, anak kecil! Karena aku yakin Jongdae sudah mengantuk dan pembicaraan ini terlalu dewasa untuk anak ingusan sepertimu,"**

"_Yeah_, dan kau sudah _bau tanah_."

**"Sial kau Kim Minseok! Aku titip salam untuknya."**

Minseok terkekeh sebelum menutup sambungan teleponnya. "_Bye, noona._"

"Dari siapa, _hyung_?"

Minseok mengalihkan matanya dari ponsel ke arah Jongdae yang tengah minum susu dari kulkas. "Dari _eomma_mu, kau akan menginap disini."

"Yeah!" seru Jongdae senang. "Ayo main _game _konsol!"

"Tidak ada _game _konsol dan _etcetera_. Kau menginap di apartemenku, jadi kita akan menonton film semua umur, Peter Pan."

"Ukh." gumam Jongdae sebal. Minseok merutuk, betapa bibir itu mengerucut begitu lucu.

**Chu~**

"Imut sekali!"

"Eh?" Pipi Jongdae memerah. Ia tidak akan menyangka kalau Minseok menciumnya di bibir; biasanya di pipi, jadi laki-laki cilik itu agak kaget.

Pipi Minseok memerah, merutuki apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Bisa saja kan kalau Jongdae menganggapnya aneh.

"Err-"

"Bibir _hyung _manis. Seperti permen."

Pujian Jongdae membuat pipinya merah overdosis. Kenapa anak sekecil itu mengucapkan hal yang vulgar? Oh, Minseok sayang, apa yang vulgar kalau tontonan anak itu masih film animasi tentang dinosaurus?

"Itu... _hyung_ baru saja memakan permen."

"Pantas mulut _hyung _ada bau _mint-_nya. Aku suka."

Duh, Jongdae, tidakkah kau melihat wajah Minseok yang sudah merah seperti tomat busuk?

Ya salah Minseok juga sih, ucapan Jongdae diubah oleh otaknya menjadi konsumsi untuk 17 tahun keatas.

"Tapi... tadi aku menghabiskan cemilan yang ada di rak makanan, hehehe." adu Jongdae yang sukses menghentikan lamunan Minseok sebelum beranjak makin jauh.

Untung saja Jongdae melapor bahwa ia menghabiskan cemilan di rumahnya dan langsung mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_-nya, sehingga Minseok tidak jadi memukul bokongnya dengan sapu.

Lumayan juga sih, jadi Minseok tidak akan mengemil karena dia masih mengejar target menjaga berat badannya.

Hati Minseok itu _Hello Kitty_, walaupun kekuatan fisiknya _security_. Toh, tubuhnya mungil dan wajahnya pun feminim, tapi dia itu _real man_. Menurutnya. Jadi dia mau pergi ke _minimarket_ secara sukarela.

"Baiklah, _hyung_ akan membeli cemilannya, sementara kau disini menyiapkan filmnya, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah!"

.

.

.

Setengah jam yang lalu Minseok pergi dan belum juga kembali. Ia cemas, tentu saja.

Jongdae mengakui bahwa ia mencintai Minseok seperti ia mencintai kedua orangtuanya. Baginya, Minseok adalah sosok kakak yang sempurna bagi Jongdae yang merupakan anak tunggal dari dua orang yang super sibuk.

Terlebih saat laki-laki mirip Sohee itu menciumnya di bibir tadi. Dari hasil menonton paksa drama oleh ibunya, ciuman di bibir itu bisa diartikan sebagai cinta.

Cinta, ya... Jongdae agak ragu karena perasaan cintanya kepada Minseok dan kedua orangtuanya berbeda.

"Apa aku menyusul saja ya?" gumamnya. Kemudian ia memakai mantelnya dan mengunci pintu apartemen Minseok.

Seingat Jongdae, _minimarket _yang terdekat dari rumah Minseok hanya memakan waktu tempuh 10 menit. Minseok pun bukan tipe orang yang menghabiskan waktu jika berbelanja, apalagi hanya untuk sekedar membeli cemilan dan minuman ringan.

Sampai di belokan menuju _minimarket_, ia melihat segerombolan orang yang tengah mengerubungi sesuatu. Biasa, pikirnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemana-mana manis~"

"Hei! Aku ini tampan tahu!"

"Aku heran kenapa Sohee Wonder Girls bisa ada disini~"

"Aku ini laki-laki!"

Suara bentakan itu sangat ia kenal. Suara itu mirip... suara Minseok! Ia langsung berjalan mendekati gerombolan itu tanpa takut. Dan benar saja, Minseok ada di tengah-tengah mereka dengan dua kantung plastik di masing-masing tangan.

Salah satu dari ketiga orang itu menarik pinggang Minseok, sehingga laki-laki mirip Sohee itu ada di pelukan salah satu laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal tersebut.

"Ugh, bau alkohol!"

"Kau akan menikmatinya kalau kau meminumnya Sohee~"

"Aku bukan Sohee, sialan!"

Jongdae, dengan jurus Taekwondo yang diajarkan oleh Minseok, menendang bokong kedua laki-laki lain. Kedua laki-laki itu menoleh dan mendapati Jongdae tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ada apa anak kecil?!" Bentak salah satu di antara mereka. Jongdae menendang _milik_ laki-laki itu dengan santai.

"AAH! MASA DEPANKU!"

"Tampang _boyband _tapi berandal. Ya itu akibatnya." Balas Jongdae santai.

"Diam saja anak kecil!" Laki-laki yang lain melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Jongdae yang dapat dihindari laki-laki cilik itu dengan mudah.

Sebelum laki-laki itu sempat menghindar, Jongdae sudah memberi tendangan tepat di punggung laki-laki tersebut.

Laki-laki yang menahan Minseok berdecak. Ia melepas Minseok begitu saja, yang untungnya Jongdae bisa menangkap _pamannya_ itu sebelum wajahnya menempel dengan tanah.

"Ayo, Minseokie. Kita pulang."

Minseok tertegun.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen mereka; lebih tepatnya apartemen Minseok, Minseok langsung menaruh kantung belanjaannya asal. Ia langsung menghampiri Jongdae dan menangkupkan pipi Jongdae yang tirus di kedua tangannya.

"Kau tak apa? Apa kau terluka? Apa kau merasa-"

"Aku tak apa," potong Jongdae. "Aku tidak merasa takut dan aku tidak terluka."

"Benarkah? Wah syukurlah"

"Sebenarnya ada sih, bagian tubuhku yang terluka."

Minseok yang awalnya merasa mulai lega malah bertambah panik sekarang. "Benarkah? Dimana? _Aigoo_ Jongdae, ma-"

Ucapan Minseok terhenti karena mulut Jongdae yang membungkamnya. Laki-laki yang lebih muda dari Minseok itu sukses membuatnya membeku.

Jongdae melepaskan bibirnya yang menempel dengan bibir Minseok, "Aku sakit hati karena melihat _hyung_ seperti tadi."

"Jongdae-_ah_, tidak apa-apa. Aku berterima kasih karena sudah menolongku, padahal kau tak perlu melakukannya."

Jongdae mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka teman sekelasku."

"Eh?!"

.

.

.

Acara menonton pun dibatalkan, karena kejadian di dekat _minimarket_ tadi, dan selesai saat malam makin larut. Minseok menceritakan kalau orang-orang tadi adalah teman sekelasnya dan hal itu sudah biasa. Baru saja Minseok mau bergerak untuk memarahi mereka dengan satu jitakan keras di kepala; untuk membuat mata mereka _terbuka, _Jongdae pun datang.

Jongdae berpikir bahwa keadaan Minseok tidak aman. Teman sekelasnya saja _begitu_, walaupun ia percaya Minseok bisa menjaga diri.

Jongdae yang memang tertidur duluan, terbangun di tengah malam karena ingin ke toilet.

Toilet di apartemen Minseok berada di antara dua kamar, dan mereka memang tidur terpisah. Jongdae yang sudah membuka pintu kamar itu sedikit, terpaku karena melirik ke arah kamar Minseok.

Jongdae ingin sekali masuk ke kamar Minseok. Ia memang pernah masuk ke kamar Minseok, tapi kali ini berbeda. _Ia ingin melihat pemilik kamarnya._

Jongdae tidak jadi masuk kekamarnya, ia menutup pintu lagi kemudian membuka pintu kamar Minseok.

Derit pintu terbuka terdengar samar. Jongdae melangkah masuk dan menutup pintunya lagi dengan perlahan. Lampu meja di nakas milik Minseok menyala, sehingga tidak terlalu gelap.

Jongdae mendekati ranjang dimana disitu ada Minseok. Pamannya itu sedang tidur sambil memeluk sebuah boneka. Ia menusuk-nusuk pipi Minseok yang mulai tirus dengan jari telunjuknya lembut. "Harusnya _hyung_ lebih banyak makan. Aku lebih suka _hyung_ yang memiliki pipi seperti bakpau."

Ia menyelusup ke dalam selimut Minseok, menyamankan diri di sebelah Minseok. Ia tergelitik untuk memeluk Minseok, dan ia melakukannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa Minseok terasa pas di dalam pelukannya, walau ia baru memeluknya dengan satu tangan.

Jongdae memindahkan boneka yang dipeluk Minseok kemudian ia mengantikan posisi boneka itu di pelukan Minseok. Ia mengelus pipi Minseok pelan. "Pelukanmu hangat, _hyung_. Aku menyukainya..."

"Aku akan melindungimu. Tunggulah sampai di saat aku tumbuh lebih tinggi darimu. Aku menyayangimu."

Dan Jongdae pun tertidur di dalam kamar Minseok, di pelukannya, dengan kedua tangan Jongdae yang memeluk erat Minseok.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah kepindahan Joonmyeon dan Yixing ke Jepang karena Joonmyeon dipindahtugaskan kesana. Tentu saja Jongdae ikut, karena Yixing tidak akan mau dipisahkan oleh Jongdae dalam waktu lama. Yixing pun juga memutuskan berhenti bekerja dan ikut. Dia juga tidak bisa berpisah dengan ayah anaknya itu.

Minseok? Dia hanya bisa menerima dengan lapang kalau keponakannya akan pergi jauh.

"Kalau kau ingin ke Jepang, _noona_ akan belikan tiket pesawatnya." Ucap Yixing. Ia dan Joonmyeon; beserta Jongdae tengah berpamitan padanya.

"Tidak usah. Kurasa aku akan sibuk untuk ujian akhir dan masuk universitas." balas Minseok. "Berapa lama?"

"Entahlah... kami juga belum tahu pasti. Tapi kami akan kembali secepatnya." jawab Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum tipis. "Jaga dirimu dan kesehatanmu, jangan sampai aku mendengar kalau kau diet lagi!"

Minseok cemberut, "Iya, Joonmyeon _hyung_."

"_Hyung_," kini Jongdae yang menyeruak. "Kemari. Tatap aku." Minseok menunduk untuk menatap keponakannya lekat-lekat.

**Chu~**

"Eh?" gumam Minseok tidak percaya. JONGDAE MENCIUM BIBIRNYA. Untung saja Minseok tidak ber-_fanboying_ ria dengan memekik keras.

"Aku akan tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang kuat, pintar, dan tampan," bisik Jongdae. "Lalu aku tumbuh lebih tinggi darimu, aku akan melindungimu dan menjadikanmu kekasih. Bersiaplah, karena ini janjiku."

Pipi Minseok memerah. Apa yang dikatakan Jongdae benar? Oh, iya berharap banyak semoga ini bukan karma akibat _nephew_ _complex_-nya.

"_Annyeong! _Sampai berjumpa lagi, Minsekkie _hyung_!"

Minseok tersenyum lembut, "Sampai jumpa lagi."

**To be continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue**

**Ten years later.**

Minseok menggerutu. Ia lembur kemarin dan pulang jam 1 dini hari. Dan ia baru menutup matanya pukul 3 dini hari. Demi semua bakpau lezat buatan _noona _iparnya, siapa yang menganggu tidur sucinya hari ini? Ini masih jam 6 pagi!

"Hai, Minseok _hyung._"

"Kau?!"

.

.

.

**Check for more in next chapter!**

.

.

.

Notes: hai, gue disini membawa misi untuk melestarikan ff ChenMin. Well, gue adalah CHS. Ga ditambah huruf 'i' okay? -_-

Ini twoshoot, dan cerita lengkapnya dan lebihnya ada di chapter depan.

Mau dijadiin NC ga? Well jarang banget fanfic ChenMin rated M/eh

Buat yang nunggu fanfic Sexual Deviance bakal update secepatnya. Udah siap kok! :)

I'm a lazy x late author. So sorry about it! :(

Oh ya, Minal aidin wal faidzin buat yang ngerayain! Gue bikin kue banyak, ada yang mau? :3

Ada yang mau berteman di Line atau bbm?

Last. Please look forward it!

**20140730**

**Sign, **

**Alexara**


End file.
